Sinner
by ForeverWar
Summary: After the battle with Xanxas, Reborn makes a discovery. The once in-active Snow Guardian Ring has awoken, signalling the arrival of the Snow Guardian. But they soon discover that searching for the Guardian isn't the problem, it's persuading her to join.
1. The White Snake

**AN: **Hey. I know I have other stories to finish, but I'm just not feeling them at the moment. I will update them, but I needed something to keep my mind off them and so I to start this.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I own the characters that you don't recognize from the manga/anime. Hope you like it.

Shout out to _**radioactivehyena **_for being my beta!

* * *

**Sinner**

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

_Raise your hands you're a sinner  
_

**The White Snake  
**

Groans and moans filled the once quiet circular room. Broken glass from the ceiling window littered the floor. Heels belonging to black stiletto books clicked against the floor, crunching and crushing the glass that got in their way.

Demetrio Abandonato grit his teeth, his once crisp black suit was dusted in white chalk and fine fragments of glass. His men were all knocked out. He gripped his twin katanas tightly, turning chalk white.

"Abandonato"

He stiffed, chills running up and down his spine. The haunting voice rang out, sending a pleasurable feeling down his body. 'If she wasn't here to kill me, I would date her in an instant' he thought, brushing his blonde bangs out of the way.

_"By order of the Accia family, I am here to eliminate you"_

He smirked. A cocky laugh erupted from his throat as he stared at the girl hidden in the shadows, a weapon in her hands.

_"The Accia family sent you to kill me. A little girl. They must be desperate"_

Silence. The girl stood still, her breathing was silent, and her pulse and heart rate were calm. She took a step forward, her heels clicking. Demetrio took a step back, fear evident in his eyes, but his cocky voice still rang out.

_"If you are going to kill me then hurry up. Or are you scared?"_

The girl continued forward, until she was fully visible by the moonlight. Demetrio froze in fear at the sight before him. A female body - guessing between the ages of seventeen and nineteen - was encased in black leather sleeveless cat suit. Black thigh high stiletto boots crunched the glass below. She wore black leather gloves that reached her elbows, and her long purple hair was tied up in a messy bun. But that's not want made him shake in fear.

A pure white mask- with the design of a snake on it- covered her face. The mask was white and covered the front of her face. The eyes where hollowed in to the shape of snake eyes. A purple snake was painted on the left side, wrapping around the left eye and the face ended in the middle, symmetrically between her left and right eye.

_"Y-you're the White Snake Assassin. How did the Accia family get you to kill me?"_

He screamed at her, his face a mix of fear and rage. His grip on his katanas tightened, so much that his knuckles hurt.

_"The Accia family looked at me out, asking for my help. Someone may ask me to kill someone if they speak the right language"_

She gave him a smirk, quietly laughing at his terror. With that, she charged at him, moonlight hitting her weapon, which was revelled to be a scythe. Demetrio froze- his blue eye widening.

"_This is goodnight for you, Demetrio Abandonato"_

Panic struck, Demetrio screamed, her scythe swung at him. The scream died on his lips as blood gurgled in his throat. His body fell to the ground with an ungraceful thud, resulting in blood from his throat splattering the white floor.

The girl turned, walking away from the body. Her scythe dripped a trailed of blood in her wake.

"_Rest in peace"_

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. R&R please. **


	2. Unearthing a New Guardian

AN: This is the second chapter. Not much happens; learn a bit about the W.S.A. The chapters short, but don't worry, they will get longer.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I own the characters that you don't recognize from the manga/anime. Hope you like it.

Shout out to _**radioactivehyena**_ for beta-ing!

**omgpink:** _Thanks for your review. I took in what you said and fixed the first chapter, so you don't have to scroll down anymore. I laughed so much when I read what you said about the girl, she is quite creepy. _

**xSoleilx:** _Thanks for your review. I'm glad I changed the Italian myself, because I was using Google Translations and I wasn't 100% sure that the translations were correct, plus it made it easier to type XD. Glad you liked the action. I love writing action scenes, so that's a plus for me. _

**TheAnimeOtaku XD:**_ Thanks for your review. Glad you like it. The others don't meet her for a while, I'm just trying to introduce my OC, but don't worry, the Vongola Gang should be arriving soon X3._

**HapiN3ss:**_ Thanks for your review. You got your wish as here is an update. LOL_

**Leo's Katanas:**_ Thanks for your review. Glad you like it. _

**Shout out to all who click the 'Favourite' button for this fic.**

**Sinner**

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

_Raise your hands you're a sinner_

**Unearthing a New Guardian**

Reborn looked at his laptop as he sat on Tsuna's bed. He was currently looking at newspaper online from Italy. His eyes skimmed the words as a smile appeared of his face.

_**ABANDONATO FAMILY ATTACK. WHITE SNAKE ASSASSIN CAUSE?**_

_"Last night, the Abandonato Family home was broken into. Glass covered the circular office of Demetrio Abandonato, the Italian business tycoon that has been rumoured to be selling and creating illegal and tampered drugs and medicine to many of the doctors and pharmacies in Italy. All the staff where knocked out while Demetrio was found dead, his throat slit. Investigation is underway, but witnesses report a woman leaving the building with a white mask on. The head of the Italian police had this to say, "We once investigated the rumours of Demetrio Abandonato but we did not find any evidence. Nevertheless, this 'Assassin' targeted him for some reason. Whether or not it was a good one is inconclusive, but the fact remains that this 'assassin' is wanted, dead or alive" Many people believe that the White Snake Assassin is helping them, ridding the world of polluted people, but others are worried and angry, believing that this is the work of someone who is targeting powerful people. Investigation still continues for the time being..."_

Reborn closed the web browser, revealing a picture of the White Snake Assassin, her mask hiding her true identity. He jumped down from Tsuna's bed and went toward his suitcase. He opened it, Leon peering over the rim of Reborn's hat. Reaching inside the suitcase, he pulled out a box, big enough to hold at ring. It was pure white, with the Vongola Family insignia on it.

He smirked as he opened the box. Inside the lost Snow Guardian Vongola ring. It was supposedly destroyed by the first Snow Guardian, before she was defeated by a rival family who wanted the ring for themselves, but she had actually given it to the Primo Vongola Boss at the time, knowing of her fate in the future. The ring was passed down to the Nono Vongola Boss, who then passed it to Reborn.

Jumping back onto the bed, he looked at the picture of the girl on his screen, slowing turning his head toward the ring box in his hand. He began to smirk when a faint white glow emitted from the symbol.

_'It seems we have found you, Vongola Snow Guardian' _

Back in Italy, a woman sat in her room. The walls were white in colour with intricate purple designs here and there. The furniture was simple. A deep mahogany canopy bed, with light purple bedding and a couple of white scatter cushions. She had mahogany drawers and wardrobe. She was currently sitting on a chair, her elbows on her desk as her eyes skimmed the email she had just received.

_To: Giovanna Doe _

_I heard that you were the person to contact is someone needed help eliminating a certain person. If this is true, then you can help me. I reside in Namimori, and I need someone eliminated. _

_Jirou Mori. _

_I have attached every bit of information I could find on him. I need him eliminated ASAP. _

_Regards. _

_Mr. Uchiwa _

The e-mail was in Japanese, but she could clearly understand it due to her mother's side. 'He must be desperate...or rich' she thought. All her clients were Italian, so they normally arrange meetings, but for someone in Japan, to contact her, through an e-mail no less was surprising.

"Remind me to change my e-mail" she said in Japanese, before stretching. She froze when she realized what she had done. "Tch. Old habits die hard". She clicked the attachment, opening it.

Name: Jirou Mori

Age: 25

D.O.B: 20 April

Job: Head of Mori Media Inc.

The information continued, boring the woman to tears. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped. "Yare, yare. He sure does drag on". She closed the file, deciding just to accept the assignment. She opened the email application.

_To: Mr. Uchiwa _

_I will accept the assignment, but it will cost more than an ordinary kill. It is normally 91,282,311.81 Lire, but because it is in Japan, it will be upgraded to 114,102,757.48 Lire, which converts to 6,567,648.4130 Yen. _

_I hope you can pay this, because I expect half of my money up front, the rest will be collected after the subject has been terminated. _

_Do not use this e-mail address again, phone me at my private number as it cannot be traced, this e-mail address shall be terminated later today. _

_Regards. _

_G. Doe _

She sent the e-mail. She then opened a program, before her fingers danced over the keys and a box appeared on her screen, flashing red.

**E-MAIL ADDRESS TERMINATED **

**Giovanna means 'Jane' in Italian. So her name on her e-mail is Jane Doe.**

**The money is the equivalent of £50,000.**

**Hoped you liked it. R&R please. **


	3. Arriving At Namimori

**AN:** OMG! I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. The truth is that I started College and I haven't been watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn as much as I was before, so I totally forgot about this story. Lucky enough, before I started College I managed to type up 9 chapters on the computer and chapter 10 is on paper, so I just have to watch the anime to get the muse working.

Once again, sorry for the MAJOR long delay and thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I own the characters that you don't recognize from the manga/anime. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Sinner**

_You look at me but you don't see_

_Understand I'm a sinner_

_Don't corner me_

_Don't lecture me_

_Raise your hands you're a sinner_

**Arriving At Namimori**

"Argh!"

Reborn's kick landed perfectly on the back of Tsuna's head, resulting in him flying out of the bed and landing face first on the floor. He slowly got back up, resulting in him sitting Indian style.

"Itai ta ta." He said as he rubbed his head. "Eh? Reborn! What was that for?" he asked. Reborn just looked at him. "You are going to be late No-Good-Tsuna" Tsuna looked at his alarm clock, showing that he had 20 minutes to get ready and get to school.

"ARGH!"

Tsuna frantically looked around for a clean uniform. He finally found one, while Reborn sat on his bed and watch him. "Tsuna" Tsuna turned around, noting the serious face that Reborn had. "I want you to get everyone to meet at Namimori Middle at 8.00, tonight"

Tsuna looked at him, a worried look on his face. "Rebor-" a kick landed on his face. "Itai ta ta" Reborn smiled at his student. "You're going to be late" Tsuna ran out of the room, screaming as he went. Reborn looked out of the window, seeing him run down the street towards the school.

"Tsuna. Now is not the time to be worried. The Snow Guardian needs you"

* * *

Heels clicked on floor of Namimori Airport. Junsui Serpente looked around the crowded airport. People stared at her but she didn't care, she was used to it. It was never her choice in clothes, or her long mane of purple hair. It was always her face. A white eye patch with a simple black X in the middle covered her right eye. Her other eye was a golden colour, much like a snakes, without the slit-like pupil.

Her purple hair flowed freely, gently brushing her lower back as she walked. All around her, people were chattering away in Japanese. She could pick out snippets of conversations as she hadn't spoken her second language in a while.

She let a smile bloom on her face, before looking around. She put her suitcase down, so she could try and get a better view. She spotted an old woman sitting on some seat a couple of feet away from her. She grabbed her suitcase and ran towards her.

"Obaa-san!" She shouted, waving her right arm to catch their attention. The old woman looked over and spotted her, a smile rose to her face. She walked over to her and pulled her grandmother in a big hug. "Obaa-san. It's so good to see you" She said, a smile on her face.

Tsubame Hayashi, or Obaa-san was small next to her granddaughter, about 5' 1". Her long grey hair was in a bun at the base of her neck with strands framing her face. She was still quite beautiful, even with her wrinkles. She wore a light blue kimono, with white sakura flowers scattered here and there and it was held in place with a dark blue obi.

"Junsui-kun, my you have grown" she smiled at her granddaughter. She gave her granddaughter a once over, taking in her features. She had lovely dark purple hair, a mix between her father's blue locks and her mother's reddish brown tresses. She had her father's gold eyes but her mother's pale skin.

"You look just like you mother, but your more fuller in the chest department than her" She giggled as her granddaughter turned red. "Obaa-san! You're too old to be talking like that!" She whispers sharply.

"I'm never too old. Now let's go, we have to get you settled it" She walking in front as her granddaughter walk behind her, trying to cover her red face.

Junsui looked at her Obaa-san's back. _'Obaa-san hasn't changed a bit, still the same perverted woman she has always been'  


* * *

_It was 7.30pm. Mr. Uchiwa told her that she had to be a Mori Media Inc at no less than 7.45pm. She had told her Obaa-san that she was going out, to learn the routes that she could take to her new high school. She walked out of the house, a black rucksack on her back.

She ran down the street, remembering the directions that Mr. Uchiwa gave her. She arrived at the building, but was confused. _'Either this guy doesn't like to publicize or something's not right'._ The building had no sign on it. It was just a simple office building.

She looked at the building behind her, noting that it was a simple shop. She ran behind it and changed into her outfit. She flung her rucksack up on the roof and then ran towards the building, her heels clicking on the path.

She sneaked through the main doors and climbed the stairs. She noticed that there were no guards around, or cleaners. _'Something's not right'_ she continued up the stairs, until she reached Jirou Mori's office. It was too quiet. Eerily quiet. She opened the door and walked in. She ended up in the middle of the office.

"Jirou Mori" she called. She turned towards the door, seeing that it was closed. "Hello, White Snake", she turned around, expecting to find Jirou, but instead was looking into the eyes of Mr. Uchiwa.

* * *

Everyone was in the Namimori Middle yard, waiting for Reborn. Hibari was standing away from them, leaning against the building with Hibird on his head. Chrome was standing next to Bianchi, holding her trident tightly in her hands. I-pin and Lambo were running around beside him. "Juudaime" Tsuna turned to see Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei in front of him.

"Eh? Gokudera?" He looked at them. "Juudaime. Why are we waiting here?" Tsuna looked at them. "Ano, I don't know. Reborn told me to get everyone here" Everyone looked around for Reborn.

"Ciaossu"

Everyone turned to see Reborn, a smirk on his face. Bianchi ran to him, hugging him to her chest. Hibari walk forward, his tonfa's out and in a fighting stance. "Baby" he said, his tone cold and still.

"Sorry Hibari. We have work to do"

Hibari put his tonfa's away, a look of annoyance on his face. Reborn jumped down from Bianchi's arms. "Tsuna" he said as he walked forward. He pulled out the white ring box from before and flung it at Tsuna. Tsuna barley caught it. He opened it, everyone around him peering into the box.

"Eh?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Another ring?" He looked at the Vongola Ring. It was like other but the symbol was a single snowflake. "A snowflake?" he asked. He looked at Reborn.

"Hai. The Vongola Snow Guardian"

"Why haven't you given this right to anyone?" He paused. "I thought there were only seven guardians"

Reborn turned so Tsuna was looking at his back. "I couldn't" he said simple. "The Vongola Snow right chooses its owner, not the other way about." He turned back to them. "The reason that there has only been seven guardians is that throughout the Vongola Family, the Snow Guardian ring has remained inactive, never choosing an owner" he tipped his hat forward slightly. "Until now"

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Until now. Then where is the Snow Guardian?" He asked. "Not here" replied Reborn, once again facing away from him.

"They how are we suppose to find him?" he asked, looking at the rings, watching as the moonlight reflected off of it. "Put the ring on Tsuna" Tsuna looked at Reborn's back, before taking the ring out of the box and putting in on this index finger.

"Now what?" He asked, looking at the ring on his finger. Reborn turned to him and simply said; "Think about wanting to find the Snow Guardian" Tsuna looked at Reborn, before closing his eyes.

'_Snow Guardian. Show me the Snow Guardian. I want to find the Snow Guardian'_ He chanted over and over in his head. Even though he didn't want to involve another person, the idea of having the second Snow Guardian in his family was interesting and too much to pass up.

"Boss" Chrome said, her voice shy. Tsuna opened his eyes to see a faint trail of light leading away from them. The white light silently pulsed, beckoning him forward. Tsuna looked at Reborn, waiting instructions.

"Good Job, Tsuna. Now, follow the light"

And that's what they did, until they ended up at the abandoned office building that had recently been upgraded.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. R&R please. **


	4. What an Author wonders

Hey guys.

No need to be alarmed. There is nothing going on with this story, I'm just tweaking chapter four a bit before I put it up.

I wanted to let you know that I have a job of sort for my readers.

I wanted to know what you guys thought Junsui looked like so I was wondering if you could draw a picture of her for me? You don't have to, I really don't mind.

I already have an idea of what she looks like in my head and I have sketched it out, I was just wondering if my readers had the same idea or something different.

I'll be posting this on my profile as well as putting it in the story. There is no deadline, just a bit of fun.

Once again, you can do it if you want to, I really don't mind.

My email is on my profile page.

Well, Ciao~

Vyolet-Lights


	5. AN

Hey, I put a poll up on my page :D

If you wouldn't mind checking it out as it will help me in deciding what fanfictions people are wanting me to update and what one's people are really worried about.

So, if you want to make sure your fanfiction is top priority, better check it :p

Thanks,  
ForeverWar xx


End file.
